


Her.

by caffeineawarenessclub



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Mental Health Issues, PTSD, first time posting, i am a sucker for drama, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineawarenessclub/pseuds/caffeineawarenessclub
Summary: Bucky Barnes deals. Just barely, but he tries.





	Her.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anogete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anogete/gifts).



> This is my very first time posting on here, my very first time writing in the MCU (for the public) and the first time in looooong looong time to write at all. Also,english is not my first language,so.... Please be kind. Not beta-ed.
> 
> Got inspired to start back up again by the lovely and talented Anogete and is definitely inspired by her Wintershock collection. Please go and read her stuff if you haven't already!

Tips to cope with an anxiety attack.  
Look around you. Find 5 things you can see, 4 things you can touch, 3 things you can hear, 2 things you can smell , and one thing you can taste. This is called grounding.

The coppery stench of blood and hot steel fell off of him like clouds of dust when Bucky jolted awake with a sudden surge of panic, cold sweat beading on the angular planes of his face and his mind in a riot. Impacts and explosions, a heartbeat running away and lungs pumping with a vigor that matched the convulsive spams of his aching muscles.  
Adrenaline lighting the still dangerously drowsy endings of his nerves on fire, opening the floodgates to acute terror, pumping the vicious poison of deception through his every fiber . Hammering heartbeat by heartbeat.  
With unsure hands he gripped at the tawdry bed sheets, his mind already beginning to flip through the motions of his exercise , an instinct more than a conscious thought at this point of the game.

5\. Flickering orange light falling through a door crack, soft as the fuzz on a peach. Darcys brunette curls sprawled across the pillowcase and sticking to the cold,damp expanse of his straining pectoral muscles. The small bouquet of freshly picked daisies that he brought her the evening before on the nightstand, black and white in the mellow light of the bedroom although the knew the very center of them was of a bright yellow. The lush curves of her pale thigh and calf wrestled out from under the sheets and tightly hooked across his in a way that was almost possessive; her toenails painted in some ridiculous sparkly shade he could not even remotely remember the name of. The familiar whizzing of metal plates on his own forearm, the bright red star above it glaring through the dark as if it was mocking him.

4.The worn-down sheets of her bed , tacky pink flower patterns she probably got at some IKEA sale half a lifetime ago, soft with age and usage. The lush curve of Darcys breasts flush against his flesh arm, moving with calm breaths that were a tad too irregular for her to be actually sleeping. A droplet of cold sweat hitting his collarbone at just the wrong angle. The rigid evidence of early hours and pumping adrenaline uncomfortably trapped between Buckys clammy thigh and the soft curve of her hip.

3.His own irregular breaths in the comfortable silence of the bedroom, her moist exhalation tickling the soft dusting of hair on his chest. The dingy clock on top of her dresser ticking away undisturbed, unfazed despite its age. The rush of his own heartbeat reverberating from his eardrums down through the very marrow of his bones and into what he perceived as his fingertips, but what actually hadn't belonged to him in decades. 

2\. Darcys perfume in the air. Wood and grapefruit diluted by sweat and sleep and the conjoined musk of their naked bodies intertwined under what felt like layers and layers of sheets. Faint notes of soy sauce and cooking oil seeping in from the chinese cookery downstairs through windows and floorboards.

1\. Copper and tang in his mouth when he knew it was blood staining his teeth.

"Babe..."  
Darcys husky voice was almost inaudible ,but the firm touch of her slender fingers brushing over his scruffy jawline was oddly reassuring, even though the artery immediately under it was still pumping away with violent intensity. Her mouth went straight to the tense muscle of his neck, up the exposed column of his unshaven throat and angular jaw. Whispering sweet nothings as her soft lips tasted his, not bothered by blood or sweat ,even though his first instinct was to jerk away.  
She was always refreshingly smart ,snarky and talked a mile a minute while the sun was up, but when he woke like this she was graciously quiet. He wouldn't have known how to deal with it if she hadn't been. But her hands, her mouth, her receptive flesh nestled tightly against him were enough of an anchor to pull Buckys shattered mind back from a past that seemed a world away and dangerously close all at once . Her throaty little sigh as she guided him home enough to make his senses zero in on reality.  
The curtain of her dark tresses fell shut around them and there was nothing but her.

 

Tips to cope with an anxiety attack.  
Look around you. What can you see, what can you feel, what can your hear, what can you smell, what can you taste? What grounds you?

Her.


End file.
